Petar Tudzharov's organization
Petar Tudzharov's organization was a powerful, criminal organization, founded and led by Petar Tudzharov and his second-in-command Ivo Andonov, which specialized in murder, racketeering, corruption, blackmail, fraud and robbery. The organization acted as the primary antagonistic faction in Season 1 and 2, the secondary main antagonistic faction in Season 3 and one of the main antagonistic factions in Season 4, despite being severely weakened by this point. Creation Following the deaths of officers Konstantin Stelyanov and "Alexander Mironov", sole suspect Petar Tudzharov evaded capture and using the money he took from a gang, which he and Mironov robbed and killed off, used his resources and intelligence from his days as an officer to create a wide crime syndicate, which easily became one of the most powerful ruling criminal factions, if not the most powerful at all, which controlled numerous turfs around Sofia and presumably other key major cities such as Plovdiv, Varna and Burgas. Notable members *Petar Tudzharov (Founder and leader/Killed by Commissioner Popov) *Anatoli "The Handsome" Manev (Former member of the organization's hit team; current second-in-command and chief enforcer/Killed by Martin Hristov) *Ivo Andonov (Former second-in-command; rival and enemy/Killed by SWAT snipers) *Martin Hristov (Former second-in-command; undercover police officer and mole/Killed by Erol Metin) *Rosen Gatsov (Former enforcer, hitman, computer technology expert, meeting arranger; defected to Ivo Andonov/Alive) *Tihomir Gardev (Former enforcer and top muscle; enemy/Alive) *Nikolai Rashev (Former enforcer and top muscle/Framed by Ivo Andonov and as a result shot to death by a hitman paid by Dzharo) *Zdravko Kiselov (Former member; defected to Ivo Andonov/Killed by Krum on Andonov's orders) *Boyana Vasileva (Former lawyer and adviser to Dzharo/Killed by a hitman on Dzharo's orders) *Angel Yakimov (Chauffeur and bodyguard of Dzharo/Killed by Nikolai Rashev on Dzharo's orders) *Cholev (Member/Killed by Nikolai Rashev on Dzharo's orders) *Strahil (Former low-ranking member/Killed by Rosen Gatsov on Dzharo's orders) *Patzi and Toni (Low-level ranking members/Killed by Nikolai Rashev and Tihomir Gardev on orders of Andonov) *Yasen (Chauffeur to Sunny/Presumably deceased) *Tsetso (Enforcer/Presumably deceased) Associates *Zhelev (Killed by hitmen on Alexander Mironov's orders) *Meto (Killed by a hitman on orders of Dzharo) *Sylvia "Sunny" Veleva (Former mistress of Dzharo/Killed by a hitman on Dzharo's orders) *Adriana (Former bartender at the group's cafe; defected to Ivo Andonov/Alive) *Officer Georgiev (Corrupt police officer on Dzharo's payroll/Killed by Ivo Andonov) *Elitsa Vladeva (Journalist and editor of a newspaper which Dzharo acquires; mole/Killed by Dzharo) *The Lizard (Associate; right-hand man of Dzharo/Poisoned by Ivo Andonov) *Chilingirov (Former associate/Alive) *Farukh (Former friend and associate of Dzharo; enemy/Alive) *Bardem (Former associate of Tudzharov; enemy/Killed by Rosen Gatsov) *Vasil Nikolov (Undercover mole masquerading as a corrupt cop on Dzharo's payroll/Killed by a warehouse gangster) Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Trivia *By the beginning of the series, the organization started as the most powerful one in the criminal world. Following Season 2 and 3, the organization was weakened as a result of a major fight between enemy factions and defections. Following Dzharo's death, the organization ceased to exist. Category:Criminal gangs Category:Defunct criminal gangs Category:Murderers Category:Hitmen